Reflections
by Kitsanken
Summary: It was obvious to him, the one deemed pathologically obtuse, that the two were in a constant state of denial. They wove about themselves an intricate illusion where nothing changed, where they were nothing more than friends. KakaSaku OneSided NaruSaku


Title: **Reflections**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Published: 03-13-06, Updated: 03-13-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 677

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_**Author's Forward: **Finally got around to writing a drabble for the Week 3 Challenge at the LiveJournal Community kakasakudrabble. This fic ties in with the previous two that I wrote, "It's Growing" and "Intentions"._

_**Full Summary: **__It was obvious to him, the one deemed pathologically obtuse, that the two were in a constant state of denial. They wove about themselves an intricate illusion where nothing changed, where they were nothing more than friends. KakaSaku One-Sided NaruSaku_

* * *

_**Reflections**_

_By: Kitsanken_

He watched from careful concealment, memories playing out in his mind like a poorly plotted movie. He could remember the first time he saw her, a little pink-haired girl sitting in a park and crying. He also remembered the first time he saw him, a larger-than-life jounin who held his future at his side in the form of two bells. He remembered each bump, bruise and scrape she'd gifted him with over the years and each word of wisdom the man bestowed upon him.

He'd watched the girl from afar, longing cautiously hidden behind a carefully crafted mask of idiotic grins and boisterous bravado. He'd watched as she openly gave her heart to someone else, still wearing that stupid grin he'd worked so hard to perfect. He stood by her side as her heart was broken and promised to mend it for her, all the while hiding his own pain behind a smile. And while he was out chasing down her dreams with every intention of returning her heart to her, she'd moved on.

He didn't begrudge her the happiness she'd found. Far from it. He'd long ago reconciled himself to forever standing in the shadows and watching her from afar, silently loving her and openly wishing her every moment of happiness would last a lifetime. And if that happiness was with someone else, then so be it. Just as long as that someone else cherished her as he longed to, he'd be satisfied. Even if it was a man fourteen years her senior. As long as Sakura was happy, he was content.

He watched them now, in a stolen moment alone. Sakura was training and Kakashi was pretending to read. It was obvious to him, the one deemed pathologically obtuse, that the two were in a constant state of denial. They wove about themselves an intricate illusion where nothing changed, where they were nothing more than friends. They moved through a dangerous dance where one slip would shatter the illusion. Part of him…the part that remembered his own feelings of unrequited love for the girl she'd been…prayed the illusion would last forever. The other part…the thankfully larger part of his conscience…longed to shout at them to stop the ridiculous charade and just hurry up and be happy together, damn it!

He wondered, not for the first time, how two intelligent individuals like Kakashi and Sakura could continuously delude themselves into believing there was nothing between them. It was so apparent that he was surprised they'd made it this long in their near-constant state of denial. It was frustrating to watch them skirt around their obvious attraction for one another and still remain blissfully ignorant of it all. Who did they think they were fooling? If he knew, then others were definitely bound to know as well. He considered confronting them and getting it over with and immediately discarded the idea, choosing, instead, to retreat to his favourite restaurant. Ramen always helped him when it came to serious hard-core thinking.

_**Owari**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

**animeaddict99 animeaddict99**

**mina86 **

**P-chan-S**

**B_W **

**Dolphingirl32173**

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
